Misunderstanding
by tigeracid08
Summary: Beth gets slightly jealous when she notices another woman all over Daryl. One- Shot that's slightly AU. Set when the group reaches Alexandria.


**So this is one of those stories that I posted on here ages ago, and I never did care for the writing that was done. So this is me rewriting it. I think you'll find some of it has changed if you read this before. My apologies, in advance if you happened to like the original.**

* * *

Beth smiled at the shame faced looking sister that stepped into the kitchen. Maggie's face was glowing red as she tried to hide that look of guilt that Beth knew all to well. Living in close quarters for the past couple of years, you became accustomed to having other hear everything that you did at night; even if the shyness never faded away.

At the moment that was exactly what Maggie's problem was a she leaned over the counter, her eyes remaining on the wall behind her sister, instead of making direct eye contact as she bit her lip. "Sorry about last night," she mumbled. Barely audible to anyone in the room, though Beth's smile spread even wider as she listened to the familiar apology.

She never understood why Maggie felt the need to apologize for her and Glenn. They were married and in love. What was there to apologize for. Not like Abraham ever apologized when he and Rosita would do go at it in full view of everyone. At least Maggie and Glenn had the sense to disappear into the woods.

Beth shrugged, saying, "no biggie." Her smile widened as she looked up to see Maggie's guilty eye give her another apologetic glance before continuing. "Didn't hear a thing anyways."

Maggie's grin grew bigger and before Beth could move away from the irritated sibling, Maggie punched her on the arm as she let out a frustrated groan. Beth giggled, her shoulders hunching up where the punch stung, but she just glanced at Maggie as the woman settled down next to her. "Really?" she asked, sounding like she couldn't believe that her and Glenn's all nighter went unheard.

"Really," Beth confirmed with the smile still plastered on her face. She didn't want to believe it either. That they found a place they could actually live a little. Could explore other avenues of life without having to worry about just surviving. Life wasn't just about survival.

Maggie shook her head, still grinning as if she could read her sister's thoughts as she went around the counter and looked in the box placed there. Inside was a full load of groceries. Bottled milk, eggs and even some vegetables that Beth could only assume came from a garden around town. She hadn't had a chance to really explore Alexandria yet. They'd been given a short tour, shown around the main office housing and interviewed while being explained the rules that governed the community.  
Maggie looked over to the skillet, sniffing as she looked at the handful of bell peppers and eggs that Beth was cooking up, and decided to pull out a couple of cups to pour the coffee that was just finishing up in the kettle just as Glenn sauntered into the room.

He propped himself up on one of the stools and rested his head against the counter, not even bothering to look at either of the sisters. Causing Beth to giggle as she looked to Maggie with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Did somebody have a rough night?" she asked in her best patronizing tone. Maggie gave her a sharp jab in the rib that made Beth flinch as she moved away from the assault. Glenn glared at her. His eyes still only half open as Maggie shoved a cup of coffee across to him. He took one sniff of the cup and his head shot up to look at both sisters in disbelief.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked, taking his first sip. Beth suppressed the giggle as he closed his eyes, and almost moaned with the mouth full of liquid. She took one look at Maggie, who had her finger out ready to jab at her again before she shook her head and pointed toward the box.

"Welcoming committee came by this morning with some supplies. I do believe there is a box of clothes and toiletries in the living room if you are interested. Glenn glanced back in the general area, but shrugged as he leaned against the counter. "I think I'm going to like it here," he said before taking another sip of his coffee.

Beth nodded in agreement, unable to be rid of the smile that was spread on her face. It appeared when she first woke up in a warm, soft bed. Surrounded by pillows and able to just lay there for a moment. Taking it all in before being the first to jump into the shower. _'Yeah, she was going to like it here.'_

Maggie interrupted her thoughts as she leaned against the counter herself and gave each of them a pointed look as she said, "just don't get too comfortable. Remember what Rick said about keeping our guards up."

"Like you have to remind me," Beth spat. Her good mood suddenly going sour as she thought about what she and her family had to go through to get here. Dishing the last two omelets onto a clean plate, she threw the pan and spatula into the sink before reaching for a towel to wrap the plate up.

"Hungry, Beth?" Glenn asked, frowning at her extra large portion.

Beth barely glanced at him as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "thought I'd go and have breakfast with Daryl. He's been up extra early the past couple of days to help with watch."

The comment was thrown out so casually that Maggie and Glenn gave each other a knowing look before turning their attention toward their own plates of food as Beth made her way toward the front door.

"Be careful, sis," Maggie hollered as she opened the front door. Beth looked back at her with a small smile returning to her face before the door shut behind her; making her way over to the house two doors down where she knew Daryl would be staying at. Technically, it was Rick's home and even though Beth offered for him to stay with her, he insisted on staying over there. Saying something along the lines of "It'd be more space."

Beth didn't believe that. She knew that while Rick insisted that Judith sleep in the same room as him, Carl still had his own room along with Carol and Abraham and Rosita. Honestly, the way the houses were split up if felt like dorm rooms, then actual homes, but she wasn't complaining. Like she said, she got her own room with her own bed. That was something she never thought would happen again.

When Beth looked toward the house, after waving at a couple of the neighbors down the road, she stopped in her steps to find the redheaded woman that delivered their basket, this morning, leaning casually against the porch, her foot swinging side to side as she grinned up at a tall dark hunter.

Beth froze, her eyes going wide as she watched the woman laugh at something Daryl said at the same time, placing a well manicured hand onto his arm. Beth felt the air leave her lungs, her eyes glued to the scene, even as she was unable to believe what her eyes were telling her. What was even more unbelievable was Daryl giving the woman a slight smile of his own as he nodded at her, the box full of food placed precariously on the railing while he listened to something she was saying. The woman could then be heard chuckling at whatever it was Daryl said while the woman's hand slide down to rest just above his wrists. Beth's spine stiffened, her breathing coming in ragged breaths as she attempted to get herself under control.

She wasn't jealous. That wasn't possible because there was nothing going on between her and Daryl. He was just a good friend that she loved spending time with. That made her smile, and feel stronger and better about herself. There was nothing going on. So with those reminders, she straightened, took in a deep breath and turned. Deciding that she wasn't going to care who Daryl took interest in. He was allowed to sleep with whomever he wanted, even if it was some redhead bimbo that showed too much cleavage. It wasn't her business, and she managed to make herself believe this just as she heard the rough drawl of her name come from the man she was forcing herself to ignore.

Closing her eyes, she took another step towards home, hoping he would believe she didn't hear him and would leave it be. No such luck, of course. Not a second later she heard her name called out again and then the sound of heavy feet running toward her. Taking in another deep breath, Beth forced a smile on her face and turned to face him. Her eyes going to the redheaded woman who was following along behind him at a much slower pace before focusing on Daryl who was already standing in front of her.

His eyes bored into her own, and her smile softened as she muttered, "mornin."

"Hey," he replied, quirking an eyebrow up at her. She wondered if he could read her as easily as he used to. If he could see her discomfort as the other woman strolled up to them, stopping awfully close to Daryl. Their arms brushing each others, though he ignored the contact as he looked from her to the plate in her hands.

"I thought you might be hungry, so," she explained, holding the plate out to him. Suddenly bringing him breakfast was the stupidest idea ever. No doubt Carol managed to whip something up for the lot of them and this was just a wasteful idea. Daryl didn't comment on it though as he took the plate and peeked under the cloth. "Hmm, omelets. Don't think I've had one of those in a long while."

Beth smiled, glad he was pleased with the gesture all the same as she looped her fingers through her belt loops and rocked back on her heels. The silence stretched on between them, with Daryl looking utterly uncomfortable and the two women just glaring at each other. Beth suddenly felt like a third wheel as she looked back toward her house. Wondering if Maggie and the others were watching her mortification like some daytime drama.

She wouldn't put it past her sister to be spying on her and she turned back to the other two people, noting Daryl following her gaze at the window and wondering if he thought the same thing. Deciding the awkward silence went on long enough, she let out a long drawn out, "So... What's the plans for today?" She nodded toward Daryl's house to indicate the others resting inside and he followed her movement for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "They're still sleeping actually."

Beth's eyebrows rose at that. Unable to believe that Rick was still sleeping. She couldn't remember a time when Rick didn't out sleep the group. Always being the one waking everyone up to get moving, or start on the days farming when they were back at the prison. She looked to Daryl and noticed the 'I don't know' look in his eyes before he motioned toward the redhead woman. "Mickey and I were just talking about going for a perimeter check."

Beth frowned at the statement. Something festering inside of her at the idea of Daryl and this other woman hanging around each other, away from the prying eyes of others. Beth blinked, taken back for a moment at her own hostility before forcing the smile back on her face and looking toward Daryl. "That sounds like a great idea. Maybe I could go with you."

Daryl was already nodding in agreement when Mickey finally stepped forward for the first time. "Actually, we were wondering if you could help at the pre-school today. Somebody mentioned that you were really good with children." She nudged Daryl on the arm, a smile spreading across her face as she glanced at the man and then turned back toward Beth.

Again, Beth felt something festering up inside of her as she gaped at first the woman with something inside boiling up, pouring onto her tongue, and ready to be blurted out before she looked toward Daryl, who had this unexplainable look in his eyes. Somewhere between apologetic and confused as he stared her down and Beth swallowed whatever was rising up inside of her and instead nodded. "Um, yeah. I can do that. Love to do that."

"Great, I'll let them know to expect you," she said, then turned to Daryl. "And I'll be waiting for you at the front gates." She poked him in the chest with the biggest grin on her face and it was then that Beth noticed he only wore his vest, leaving his toned chest bare for the world to see.

She frowned, quickly turning away from the sight before those words rose back up inside of her. She could feel her whole face heating up. The embarrassment of the situation, making her feel like a complete idiot as she took a few steps back toward her house. Mickey took off down the street, a slight wave going toward Daryl before rounding the corner, leaving Daryl and her alone for the moment. She attempted to make a quick getaway, turning to avoid any more conversation with the man, but failing miserably when she felt his rough hands resting on her shoulder to turn her back around.

"Hey, wait a minute," he said, walking around to face her. "You feelin okay?"  
Beth felt her face heat up even more, unable to meet his stare as she realized how easy it was for him to read her. "Fine," she mumbled, looking toward the ground. "Just didn't get no sleep last night. You know, Maggie and Glenn..." she let her words trail off. Hoping their names was enough of an explanation for him. And it was. He nodded in understanding, his eyes rolling even as his hand came up to scratch at his chin. Telling her there was more he wanted to say.

Beth let out a heavy sigh, shifting as she waited for him to get on with it. "No nightmares?" he asked, ducking so that he could look up at her. Beth glanced up at him, noticing the real concern in his eyes as he waited for the answer. He knew how some nights went for her. How she would wake up from a cold sweat from whatever memory decided to prey on her mind that night. When her gaze narrowed at him, ready to pull away from him, he took a step closer, towering over her as his hand slide down to her wrists, gently holding it so she couldn't easily escape.

"Nothin I couldn't handle," she replied, pulling her hand away from him. Hating how just the feel of his fingers made her skin tingle when all she wanted was to be upset with him at the moment.

"You know you're welcome over here-" Daryl began to say just as Beth shook her head.

"I don't need a babysitter Daryl," she said, looking toward the ground as she took a step back. Giving them some much needed space. Daryl looked taken back by her statement, his eyebrows furrowing together as he reached for her arm yet again.

"I know that, Beth. I'm just worried about you is all."

Beth stepped back, shaking as she glared at him. "Well don't. I'm not your burden. I'm not anyone's burden!" she all but shouted before turning away. Practically running from him as Daryl hollered back, "I never said that, Beth!"

She didn't stop until she was back inside her house with Maggie and Glenn. Both of them looking at her with quizzical stares as she slammed the door shut. Leaning against it so that she could clear her head, she could almost see him glaring at the door. Trying to decide rather or not to storm in here himself.

"Thought you were eating breakfast with Daryl?" Maggie asked, standing up straighter as the couple stepped apart from each other.

"Decided I'm not hungry," Beth snapped back,storming past the two as she made her way up the stairs toward her bedroom. Slamming that door as well, she slide down to the floor, her head dropping into her hands as she thought about what just happened. Sure she was pissed about the other woman flirting with Daryl, but did she really just snap at the man...for what? Caring about her? Beth let out a heavy sigh, her throat thick as she attempted to control her emotions. Crying now wouldn't do any good. It would just show that she needed others to care for her, and she didn't. Didn't need anyone worrying about her.

The sound of knocking caught her attention and she turned her head to hear Maggie say "Beth?"

Beth sighed, her head hitting the doorway as she stood and scoured her room for a suitable top. She doubted running around a bunch of toddlers in just a tank top would be acceptable, so she decided on the white blouse that Carol had handed to her sometime ago. As she reached for the top from the top of the dresser, Maggie knocked again, repeating "Beth?" like a question. This time she attempted to open the door only to find it locked. Beth froze as the door shook for a moment before Maggie pounded on the door again with a slightly panicked, "are you okay?"

She let out another sigh, rolling her eyes as she replied, "I'm fine" to appease her sister. She heard the heavy sigh of relief from through the door and continued. "Just getting dressed."

She heard her sister giggle; a relaxed sound that had her shake her head as Maggie said, "you are dressed."

Heading toward the door, she swung it open with a little more force then necessary to find Maggie leaning on the wall next to her door. "Not for my new job," she explained, not feeling the need to cover up the annoyance at her words.

Maggie frowned as she followed Beth down the stairs. "What job?"

"Teacher," Beth snapped back, pulling her hair down and brushing it back until it was in a higher ponytail. "I get to play teacher to a bunch of snotty brats all day." She could feel Maggie's eyes studying her and knew that her tone was causing more concern, but she couldn't get rid of the aggravation eating at her.

She turned to find her sister raising an eyebrow at her. "But you like children." Maggie crossed her arms, putting on her best mother face as she gave Beth a pointed glare. Beth sighed, knowing that snapping at Maggie was just as unfair as snapping at Daryl and she let her head fall in defeat.

"I know, I just-" she let the words die out as she picked up an apple from the box still on the counter. She squeezed it slightly, feeling her finger nails dig into the skin as she shook her head. "Just forget about it. It's stupid."

Beth couldn't stop the slump in her shoulders as she pushed past her sister. She knew Maggie had seen it, and almost teared up when her sister placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you goin to be okay?"

Beth bit the inside of her cheek, forcing the lump back down as she replied, "I'll be fine." Shrugging her sister's hand off, she headed out the door. She wasn't surprised to see Daryl still leaning against the porch post. His eyes glued to her house as she made her way down the stairs and past him. He hollered her name a couple of times and she forced herself to keep her head down. Remaining unresponsive even as she felt the wave of guilt and anger mix up inside of her.

**xXx**

"Look Ms. Beth," A small four year old said, holding up a drawing of a square house and round sun in the corner and two stick figures standing in the front. Beth grabbed the drawing, kneeling down next to the smiling child and asked, "and what is this?"

"My mommy, and brother," he replied, pointing to the figures. "And that's my house." His little fingers landed on the square and Beth's grin grew bigger.

"Very good, Micheal." She gave him a small hug before taking his picture to hang up with the others.

Maggie was right, Beth did enjoy spending time with the preschoolers. They reminded her that there was still good in this world. Even if it did only come from little hearts and tiny hands. When she first arrived, she noticed the gleeful smile of an older woman, Jesse, she called herself as she looked around the room filled with six children. Three of them older, ranging from seven to ten and Jesse suggested she take those three to teach them older math and allow Beth to focus on the two four years old's and six years old.

Beth found she liked it that way. She was able to focus on their ABC's and colors without having to worry about what the older kids already knew, or didn't know. Jesse even mentioned that she found it easier to focus on their lessons. So with a smile now firmly planted on her face, and the morning events behind her, Beth looked up to see the parents coming in to get their children. Cooing over their artwork and grinning when they started singing the new song that Ms. Beth had taught them earlier.

"Wow," the mother of the four year old boy said as she grabbed his hand. "He hasn't spoken this much in a long while."

Beth shrugged, denying that she had anything to do with that. "He's just coming out of his shell, finally."

The woman smiled, nodding as she looked at the young girl with new appreciation. "Thank you," she mouthed before leading the child out the door. With the final child gone, Beth began cleaning up, soon joined by Jesse as she collected the small cards and what not she made up to help with their learning.

"You've to be the best help, I've had in here," she said, grinning the whole time. Beth looked at her, frowning for a moment before Jesse explained. "I'm the only one willing to teach these children. Sure, I'll get a volunteer every now and then, but mostly it's just me and I have to focus on both multiplication and counting as I try to teach. I've thought about splitting the classes into morning and evening to make it a bit easier, but with you here I don't think I have to do that."

Beth nodded, getting what the older woman was saying. "So you want me to come back tomorrow and teach the little ones?"

"They like you," she said, emphasizing the last word. Beth smiled, nodding her head before she even thought about the full commitment. "Alright."

With a renewed energy that Beth wasn't feeling that morning, she helped Jesse clean up what mess was left over before heading to the community tables, where they cooked one big meal for everyone and you either joined them or not. At the moment, Beth didn't see why not. Especially, when she noticed Michonne and Maggie already at the table, with Carl sitting between them with a frown on his face. Curious to what that was about, Beth grabbed a plate of food and headed over to sit across from them.

"I don't see the point is all?" Carl complained, stabbing his meat with a little more voracity than necessary.

Beth frowned, taking a bite of her own meat before asking, "don't see the point in what?"

"In going to 'school'" he said, holding his fingers up in quotation marks. "Not like anything we learn in here is going to teach us how to survive out there."  
Beth raised an eyebrow at that, taking another bite of her food for a moment as she thought about what to say. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah?" Carl said, giving her that "duh" sort of tone instead, which earned him a nudge in the ribs from Microphone.

"So, let's say you're left running this community, and there's only so much food. How would you know how to divide up the rations to the people without math?" Beth raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

Carl glared at her, stabbing his meat again before shrugging his shoulders. "Divide it up until it's mostly even."

Beth nodded, considering the answer. Even Michonne raised an eyebrow at her, like she was waiting for another reason for him to go to school. "Okay, if you were going to walk... Let's say... Forty miles from here. How long would it take you to get there, including elevation and how much supplies you would need to make it safely?"

Carl stared at her, his mouth gaping open as he tried to come up with an answer. Again he shrugged, "get there when I get there."

"No," Beth snapped back, pointing her fork at him. "Your family wants an estimated time. So they know how long you are going to be and when to expect you back."

"But that's not fair, " Carl snapped back, letting his fork fall to the table. "How am I suppose to know that?"

"Go. To. School." She emphasized, her own brows going up as the young man threw his head back with a heavy sigh. "Fine," he muttered, standing so that he could throw his plate in the community wash. Michonne chuckled, shaking her head at the teenager's antics as Beth smiled with her. Taking another bite of her food, she looked up to see Maggie grinning at her.

"Take it someone enjoyed their morning?"

Beth shrugged, the smile still playing on her lips, reluctant to admit that Maggie was right. It didn't take a whole lot for Maggie to get a big head. Even just admitting something this small was going to get the woman going for days on end.

"The children were nice, and Jesse is a sweetheart," said Beth, keeping her focus on her food. Even from the angle, she could see Maggie's grin growing wider as the woman leaned forward.

"So that's your job now?" she asked.

Beth nodded. "Jesse asked me to come back."

Maggie's grin grew even wider as she looked to Michonne and then back at her younger sister. Beth shook her head, unable to stop smiling until someone plopped down next to her. His face in a scowl even as a redheaded something sat down next to him like she belonged there.

Beth's smile quickly turned to a frown as she felt her appetite go out the window. She felt the intense stare on her, his eyes practically boring into the side of her head as she kept her eyes glued on to the food in front of her. She wasn't even eating it now, just doing what Carl did not that long ago and continually stabbing it until it was just strips of meat.

"You gonna talk to me?" he asked, his voice low and gruff and sending a chill down Beth's spine with the underlying irritation in his tone.

Beth shrugged, giving him a quick glance and even quicker "hi" before looking at Maggie. "I gotta go."

Beth quickly stood, grabbing her plate of food and depositing it into the same bin Carl did moments ago before heading straight to her home. Hoping against hope that Daryl didn't decide to actually come and force her into a conversation. She still wasn't sure what she was so upset about. It was just some woman hanging around him. Finding him and his company quite attractive, and really, could she blame the girl. Beth found she liked being around Daryl as well. Liked it when it was just him and her in that funeral home, or the nights that they had to curl up next to each other to keep warm. Talking about nothing and everything all at once.

Beth found he wasn't that bad of a guy to be stuck around and she envied the woman now that she got to spend so much time with him on watch duty and scouting the perimeter. Maybe that's where the problem was. She wanted to be the one one watch with him, and scouting with him. Doing all those things they'd done before she was taken away from him. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she did her best to squash the irrational feelings. Reminding herself it was petty and stupid and no one had time for this high school drama crap anymore as she walked into the house she and her sister stayed in.

**xXx**

Next morning, Beth found herself getting up early so that she could rush to get dressed to head toward the school. Hoping Jesse would be there so she could help set up today's lessons. When she headed down the stairs, she knew she was early. Not even Maggie and Glenn were up for their morning meals, and Beth didn't want to disturb them, so she grabbed an apple from the pile of fruit still left on the counter and headed out the door. Stopping long enough to see if a certain hunter was standing on the front porch of his home, waiting for her.

She didn't see him, and took that for a good sign as she stopped long enough to put on some headphones and start up the music player she came across last night. When she was satisfied that she had a legitimate excuse not to hear him hollering at her, in case he did, she headed out the door and straight to the end of the road where she turned off to head toward the school building.

She only got to the end of their houses before she heard him hollering her name from the front porch, sounding just as disgruntled as he did the day before when she slipped off the bench during lunch time without another word. He didn't follow her, though, she knew he wouldn't. Wasn't the type to chase after a woman, though she knew one day he would corner her. Make her talk about whatever it was that was making her upset.

For now, though, she kept her distance. Happy that she had the small children around her in the morning to distract her. She loved hearing their little stories, and listen to them laugh and sing. It was something she didn't realize she missed from the prison. All those children that filled her days to the brim, almost making her cry as she thought about those children. Remembering how she found their remains. She shifted away from those thoughts, focusing on the smiling four year old that was trying to show her that he got the correct number when she asked him to show her what the number four looked like with blocks.

After the parents picked up their kids the second day, smiling at her, and telling her how happy they were she returned, she stayed longer than last time. Helping Jesse with the next day's lesson plans for both the younger and older kids, and even going as far as offering to stay and help with the older kids. Jesse shook her head. "No, that's not necessary. It's only three kids, one of them my own. I'm fine, but thanks."

Beth shrugged. "Well, if you ever need me too," she said, letting the words hang before heading out the door. Again she headed over to the small community area where Maggie, Glenn and Carl sat with baby Judith. Michonne was missing and she looked to her sister for an explanation.

"Rick said he needed help with something," she explained, shrugging like it wasn't an unusual occurrence. At this point it really wasn't. After the prison, Michonne found Rick and Carl, and through that alone, they seemed to have formed a bond. Not that they weren't close at the prison, but Beth guessed it was the same thing that happened between her and Daryl when there was only the two of them to count on.

Said man appeared at that time, his shadow in tow as he sat across from her at the table. This time he didn't say anything to her as Beth quickly finished up her meal. Just stared, leaving her with a heavy weight in her stomach as the Mickey started chatting away. Acting like nothing was wrong as she swapped stories with Glenn about the various runs she'd been on.

Daryl sat for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh and tuning into the conversation. Beth looked up long enough to see him smiling at Mickey as she recounted some great escape she made some time ago. The woman's hand came to rest on Daryl's shoulder as she leaned closer to him, her grin growing bigger as they looked at each other before she turned away to continue telling her story. Beth didn't catch most of it. Her focus glued to the hand that slide down Daryl's am and to below the table where she could only imagine it resting on his hip, and Daryl doing nothing to remove it.

Feeling her vision blur from staring way too long, Beth shook her head and turned to Maggie. "See you at home," she whispered before standing to leave. She got a brief glance from Mickey at her departure, but it was a certain pair of blue eyes that burned into her back as she once again deposited her plate into the community wash bucket and headed home. Where she spent the rest of the evening doing whatever. Most of the time, finding small things that needed to be done around the house, quick sweep ups and the like. Maggie was already a clean freak, and she didn't leave very many messes, Glenn or Tara neither for that matter, so Beth went elsewhere. Searching out the others until she came across Carol, who was in her own home, cooking some kind of lasagna for those that couldn't do for themselves.

"That smells good," Beth commented as she poked her head into the kitchen. Carol looked up, smiling at her for a moment before holding up an old cookbook sitting in front of her.

"Good old Betty Crocker."

Beth laughed, actually laughed, as she made her way over and took the book from her. "Oh my, my momma had a book just like this. She loved trying out all those old recipes."

"Me too," Carol admitted, her eyes going distant for a moment as she went back. "Sophia liked the oatmeal cookie recipe in there."

Beth gave her a sad smile, not commenting at the mention of her daughter. Carol didn't talk about her much. Like the rest of them, they remembered the loved ones they lost along the way, but didn't speak much about them. She hasn't even had a conversation about her father with Maggie, yet. Both of them avoiding the subject all together, though Beth knew her sister thought about him. Caught her just the other day running her hands along Glenn's pocket watch for just a moment before she heard someone enter the room and tucked it away.

"Heard you and Daryl were having a fight?" Carol asked, changing the subject so fast that Beth wasn't prepared for it. Her wide eyes, grew bigger as she looked up at the older woman before she grimaced.

"Not fighting," she finally admitted. Doing her best to shrug it off. "Just refusing to talk to him."

The woman narrowed her gaze and Beth found herself shifting her stance as the woman made a small, "hmm" at her. "You two were inseparable on the road. What happened?"

Beth kept her head down, suddenly finding the counter more interesting than anything else in the room as she shrugged. "He's got Mickey now." she said, the extra emphasize on the woman's name and she heard Carol let out a small "Ahh" as she turned back to her cookie batter. Beth peeked up at her, not raising her head even as she was curious to know what the woman figured out. She hadn't forgotten how easily she figured most people out.

"I've met Mickey, she's a nice girl," Carol said, not looking up at Beth as she stirred the batter. Beth rolled her eyes. "Great," she whispered, really hoping the older woman hadn't heard her. By the look that came from Carol she guessed that she did, and Beth shrugged.

"Have you talked to Daryl about this?"

Beth shook her head, biting on the inside of her cheek as she continued to avoid the woman's gaze. Knowing how childish she was sounding right now, and hating it even more that Carol was the one to be pointing it out to her.

"Look, it's obvious you and Daryl got close out there after the prison," Carol began, stopping her baking to lean over the counter. "And he really does care about you. Risked everything to find you. So, you owe it to him and yourself, to talk."

Beth nodded, not able to argue with the woman. "I will," she said, glancing at Carol. The woman raised her eyebrows up in another pointed glare and Beth nodded her head again. "Soon. I promise."

Carol nodded, going back to her baking as she said, "good, now, get me that pan out of the cupboard."

Beth chuckled, moving to do as the woman said and sticking around to help with not only the cookies but their own dinner as well.

When the dinner was ready, Beth was invited to stay with them and Carol managed to even send Carl to retrieve Maggie and them for one big family dinner. Beth loved the idea. Thinking about how they've all gone their own ways since getting their assignments. She didn't mind the normalcy in their routines, but sitting at the table listening to them all chatter as they ate Carol's lasagna brought a smile to her face. One that spread ear to ear with no end in sight, until Daryl walked in from his late night watch, and a certain something following along with him.

The way the rest of the group greeted her, smiling and cheerful like she was part of their family caused Beth's mood to plummet. Especially, when Tara and Noah scooted over, making room for her next to Daryl. Leaving Beth to stew in her own juices at the other end of the table next to Maggie.

"So," Rick started off, handing over the just cooling food over to Daryl. "How's the outer wall lookin?"

Daryl shrugged as he shoved a portion of his food into his mouth.

"Looking better now that we have more people to spread out and do the repairs," Mickey answered for him, giving a thankful nod to Abraham. The man nodded back before focusing on his food. "Honestly, you all have been such a godsend. Especially Daryl here." She nudged the hunter as he took a sip of his drink, causing him to quickly swallow and return her smile with a slight one of his own.

"Oh?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair. Beth felt her hands wrapping tighter around the cup she was holding on to.

"Yeah, he gave us some suggestions for securing the fence a bit more. Some really good stuff that we hadn't thought about, like digging trenches and what not."

Rick nodded, his smile growing as he looked between the two of them. Beth kept her head down, not wanting to see the way the woman smiled at Daryl, or the way she seemed to fit right in with their group. Engaging Rick in conversation about defenses, and moving on to Tara and the rest. Steadily circling around the group until her dazzling, hateful eyes focused on Beth.

"How's the school teacher gig going?" she asked, sipping her drink. Beth barely glanced at her. Her jaws locking together for a moment before she felt Maggie nudging her arm. She looked to her sister, whose eyes were wide with a "what the hell" look on her face. Swallowing what food was in her mouth, and anything else sour that she wanted to get rid of, she looked back to Mickey.

"It's goin great. The kids are fabulous."

"That's great," Mickey replied, her face absolutely beaming at the girl before she let out a small laugh. "Honestly, I already knew that."

Beth's eyes narrowed on the woman, cocking her head to the side as she waited for Mickey to continue. "My nephew does nothing but talk about you," she said, still smiling. Beth stiffened, her hands once again, clenching around whatever she was holding at the moment as she asked, "who's your nephew."

"Micheal," she replied, her smile growing wider. "My sister explained how shocked she was to find him talking the first day you were there, and then the next day was even more shocked when he wouldn't stop talking about Ms. Beth. He's really taken a liking to you."

Beth blushed, her head bowing down as the woman sat there giving her an honest to god compliment and she could only focus on how Daryl was smiling at the woman. It was small, and barely there, but he was grinning at her for a mere moment before his focus turned back to Beth. "She's always been a natural with the lil' ones," he said, giving her an appraising stare that only heated her face even more.

Clearing her throat, Beth shook her head. "That's a lie. I just do what everyone tells me needs to be done with them."

Mickey leaned forward, her hand coming up to rest on Daryl's arm for a brief moment as she said, "Whatever it is you do. It works wonders."

Then Daryl was shoveling food into his mouth again, and the conversation moved elsewhere. Leaving Beth to feel even more guilty as she thought about her hatred towards the woman. She didn't seem all that bad, and everyone else enjoyed her company. Even Carol was smiling at her, though Beth suspected that it was more forced then anything and Beth just sat there glaring at her. Watching every time she would touch Daryl, or lean closer to him. Daryl didn't initiate in contact, but he didn't push her away either and that infuriated Beth even more.

When dinner was nearly over, Beth hurried to the kitchen to help clean up. Ignoring Carol's pointed glares and subtle nods to actually go outside and talk to the man on the porch. All Beth had to do was look out the window and she could see him leaning against the post with a cigarette between his lips as he and Mickey talked about something.

Honestly, she couldn't figure out what the two of them could have to talk about so much, and she hated it even more that they were talking where she and Daryl liked to talk. Outside. On the porch. Away from everyone.

"Go out there and talk to him," Carol urged in her ear, causing Beth to jump. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the pair, nor did she realize she was even staring until Carol came up behind her. Beth gave a half grin, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she continued watching them. Watching as Mickey took a step closer to him, a sly grin on her face as Daryl continued staring at her. The dish in Beth's hand slipped from her fingers causing it to shatter into the sink, and Beth jumped quickly reaching into retrieve the pieces only to slice the edge of her hand on one of the broken pieces.

"Ow," she gasped, bringing her hand out of the soapy water to see her skin peeling back from the side of her hand. "Shit," she muttered, pulling the skin back with a bit of a hiss.

Carol came up behind her as she turned, taking her hand in her own to inspect the wound. "That looks deep."

Beth shook her head, pulling her hand from the older woman. "It's fine," she muttered, disappearing up the stairs and into the bathroom. Standing over the sink, she wrapped a towel around her hand to stop the bleeding, while searching the cabinets for something to clean it up with. A knock sounded on the door, and half expecting it to be Carol coming to check on her, she opened the door only to be shoved back by a looming figure. Stepping back so that the man could step inside, she gave him an incredulous look as he shut the door and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doin?" she asked, as he pulled the small piece of skin back to examine the wound. "Daryl," she snapped, yanking her hand back while glaring up at the man. "I can take care of myself."

"That needs stitches, Beth," he said, motioning at the wound. She put as much irritation in her glare as she could while staring him down. When there was no response from her, Daryl shook his head and turned to the cabinets to pull out the first aide kit.

"Damn stubborn ass girl," he muttered, knowing full well she could hear him as he pulled out the supplies that he needed. "Just let me stitch you up, would ya," he said, turning back to her with thread and needle in hand.

"Isn't Mickey waiting for you outside?" she asked, not watching as he cleaned the wound. He froze, his gaze coming up to meet hers before continuing what he was doing and grabbing the needle.

Beth stared at him, waiting for a response as he kept his focus as he stitched the skin back together. Beth hissed, attempting to pull her hand away despite knowing better, but her hand didn't budge. Her hand remained locked in his grasp as he pulled the thread through. On the second stitch, she jumped again and Daryl glanced up at her.

"Mickey went home," he said, again focusing as he pulled the thread through and moved to add another.

"Wow, she actually left you?" Beth voice was curt, almost cold and Daryl sucked in a deep breath as he finished up with her hand. Taking a moment to tie it off and examine his handy work. It's not that he didn't know what he was doing. They all learned how to do a rudimentary stitch in case of emergencies, and the way he kept his gaze glued to her hand told her it was more for distraction.

"Is that what this is all about? Mickey bein around all the time?"

When he did look up at her, Beth could tell he was searching for some kind of answer and she quickly averted her gaze, giving him a slight shrug in response. "Does it matter?" Beth asked, barely above a whisper as she again attempted to pull her hand away. Daryl clamped down on it, pulling it back toward him as he once again wiped some alcohol on it and started bandaging it up.

"Mickey's a nice girl," he said, keeping a hold of her hand to ensure she didn't escape. Beth didn't try to fight him this time. Enjoying the way her hand felt in his. The way her stomach was knotting up just because he was standing so close.

"Yeah, she is," she admitted, again feeling bad for finding such stupid reasons to like the woman.

"Then what's the problem?"

Beth glanced at him, her blue eyes meeting his hard ones and she could feel her throat tightening up. The words she wanted to say catching on her tongue and instead found herself pulling away from him and shoving past him. His hand came out to brush across her waist, attempting to stop her from leaving and Beth sped up. Not wanting to admit how stupid she was being. So what if he found someone else. Someone closer to his age, that could relate to him. He deserved that, didn't he?

As she rushed outside, she sucked in a deep breath. Feeling like the air had been sucked from her lungs in that small bathroom, pressed up against Daryl so close. She was being stupid, she knew it. He knew it. Just didn't want to admit it at this time. The sound of the door slamming close, told her Daryl wasn't going to give her the option.

"Beth, dammit, talk to me." He pulled her arm, whirling her around to face him once again and Beth sucked in another breath as she tried to shove the tears away.

"I just-" she started, looking anywhere but at him. "You deserve to be happy, and if that's with someone like her, then-" her words trailed off, not sure how much more that she could actually say without breaking down completely. Already she could feel a lump forming in her throat and she couldn't look at Daryl for fear that he was feeling guilty for doing something for himself.

"What the hell you on about?" he asked, causing Beth's gaze to snap to his confused one.

She gaped at him for a moment, her hands waving at nothing as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You bein with Mickey," she said, still confused on how he could not understand what she was saying. "I'm saying that I'm sorry for being stupid about the whole thing. If you want to be with Mickey, then I shouldn't be making you feel bad about it. It's a stupid thing to be mad about."

"Damn right it's a stupid ass thing to be pissed about, especially when there's nothing going on." Daryl barked, taking a step back. Beth looked at him, her eyes going wide as she tried to take in his words. For a moment, shock took over her system.

"Nothing?" She managed to gasp out, still staring at him in disbelief.

"No," he snapped, raising his voice a bit. Beth looked around her to make sure there wasn't an audience listening to their discussion. "What the hell made you think that?"

Beth shook her head, her hands waving at him up and down like it should be obvious. "Cause she's always flirtin with you, and you let her and..." she said, trying to find her words. "Plus, she's got that red hair, and big lips and big..." Beth's hands came out in front of her chest to supply the word she was looking for and Daryl snorted. His head fell back as his hand came up to run down his face.

Beth felt her face heating up, and she knew with her pale skin just how red she was getting. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath before continuing. "I just thought that was what you wanted."

"No," Daryl said, doing his best not to laugh. Small chuckles came out between his words as he wrapped his arms around Beth's shoulders to pull her closer. Resting her head against his chest where she could hear his heart beating loudly. "I don't care for any of that, Beth," he said, his words muted because of his face being buried in her hair. "Really don't care for the touchin, but that's just who she is."

"Then why do you tolerate it?" Beth asked, pulling away to look at his face.

This time it was Daryl's turn to look sheepish as he said, "well those are some nice boobs."

Beth snorted, her head falling back onto Daryl's chest. Enjoying the feel of him wrapped around. When she relaxed in his arms, Daryl brought his lips closer to her ear. "The only girl I want, I ran across Georgia to find and she's still runnin away from me."

Beth froze, taking a deep breath as she stared off into the night. Letting the words sink in for a moment before she whispered, "really?"

"Really," he replied, pulling back to look at her. His face suddenly serious as he studied her. Beth did the same, looking from his eyes to his lips that were closer than ever before and she couldn't stop herself from pushing up on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on them. Lingering there for a moment before pulling back. "Sorry," she mumbled, meeting his surprised gaze. After a moment, he relaxed and brought his hand around to hold her chin. Ensuring she couldn't look away as he said, "don't do it again."

Beth nodded. "Promise."

His grip tightened for a moment as he pulled back a bit more. Really studying for a moment more. "I mean it, Beth. If there's a problem we talk about it. No matter how stupid. Understood."

Again she nodded, her grin widening as she said, "yes, Mr. Dixon."

What sounded like a growl erupted from the man as he leaned down, pressing her lips against his own as his arms tightened around her. Making sure the kiss was deep enough, and long enough to ensure she understood just what she meant to him without words


End file.
